


Jackson David Whittmore

by emaz0225



Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: What if Jackson was the son of Jethro Gibbs but his mom died in Child birth and The Whittmore's adopt him still.





	Jackson David Whittmore

_**June 15th 2011** _

_**Jackson Whittmore wakes up in his room on the morning of his 16th birthday and he puts on cargo shorts and a polio shirt and he goes downstairs and sees his mom and kisses her cheek and she hands him a cup of Esspero and he goes out and sees his brand new Silver Porsche and he is excited his dad drives him to get his girlfriend Lydia and they go to school and he goes and meets up with his Best friend Danny and they talk about there up coming practice.** _

DC Washington 

Gibbs Pov 

I see a girl come in and she says " Are you agent Gibbs?" I nod and she says " Hi my name is Maria Thomas I am a lawyer is there a private place to talk." I nod and lead her to the conference room and she sits down and I grab two glasses of water and I sit down and she takes a deep breath and says " Agent Gibbs do remember a Sophie Thomas 16 years ago?" I look at her and I nod and think what does a one night stand 16 years ago have to do with anything. I say " yes I do remember a Sophie Thomas but what does have to do with anything." She takes a breath and says " 16 years ago she passed away in labor to a baby boy named Jackson David Thomas he was adopted." I look at her and I do calculations in my head and I say " Where is he living?" She looks at me and goes into her purse and takes out a letter and she says " He is in Beacon Hills CA he was adopted by  a lawyer David Whittmore."  As she hands me the letter and she says " Here is my number ." She gets up and leaves and I open the letter. 

_ Dearest Jethro, _

_        You were in a bar drowning yourself in alcohol because of your Devorice and I was celebrating my newest win in Court. I do not regret that night but I knew I could not tell you about the baby yet with the scare of losing a child still so fresh I am going to tell you when he is older I am putting him up for adoption we both live high taxing jobs.  _

_ Yours truly, Sophie Thomas. _

 

 

I close it up and I go down to McGee and I bend down to him and I say " McGee off the radar look up Jackson Whittmore." He looks  up and says " Yes boss on it." I get up and I go to my desk and I sit down and I put the letter in my desk drower and I sigh.


End file.
